powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Digital Monsters
Power Rangers: Digital Monsters is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. Being based on Bouken Sentai Digiranger, the show is somewhat a live-action retelling of Digimon Adventure. Story Traveling to the Digital World was an experience that leaves the teenagers bewildered. Their Digimon partners are suddenly thrust upon them, as well as the concept of having themselves DigiMorph into into digital warriors called DigiRangers & the Digimon DigiMorph into stronger creatures, & so the teen have to find out how to be DigiRangers as they go along. They quickly learn of the Digital World's plight, & how evil Digimon are intent on ruling it for themselves. Although they originally fight just to return home, they eventually vow to save the Digital World for the sake of their Digimon friends. As the plot evolves, the teens deal with various aspects of maturity: making friends, being courageous, standing for one's morals, etc. Each teen receives an object called a "Crest" that embodies a particular trait that defines them, whose power could be used to DigiMorph themselves & their partners to the next level. Tyler "Ty" Espenson has Courage, Matthew "Matt" Winston has Friendship, Sarah Spear has Love, Maria "Mimi" Statham has Sincerity, Isaac "Izzy" Lichtenberg has Knowledge, Joseph "Joe" Dunbar has Reliability, & Theo Kendrick "T.K." Hyland has Hope. It is later revealed that at the time they were chosen to become the DigiRangers (during the Greymon versus Parrotmon fight when they were only at least 6-8 (except T.K & Kari who were at least 4)) that these traits were the strongest good trait within their personality. Ty was always courageous when he had to be. Matt was always a good friend. Izzy was even then very knowledgeable. Joe was highly reliable. Sarah was genuinely loving & caring towards everyone (to say that her crest of love is love at the level of compassion (the ability to care for others)). Mimi was sincere about what she thought (positive &/or negative). T.K was one who always was hopeful & never willing to give up & Kari was just genuinely good & always wanted to do what was right (standing for the light which represents all that is good & right). Eventually, evil Digimon began crossing a dimensional gate from the Digital World to enter Earth. The DigiRangers & their partners followed. Specifically, they landed in Seattle, Washington, the teens' home town. As the DigiRangers battled on Earth, they were joined by an eighth member, Karissa "Kari" Espenson, Ty's sister & carrier of the trait of Light. While this was happening, a group of four Mega level Digimon called the Dark Masters besieged the Digital World. Once things were taken care of on Earth, the eight DigiRangers returned to the Digital World once again in order to defeat the Dark Masters one by one, & eventually their real enemy, Apocalymon, the Digimon who made of all the evil Digimon the DigiRangers had previously destroyed. When Apocalymon was defeated, the teens went back to the Real World, leaving their Digimon partners behind. (They were reunited with their Digimon in the movie.) Characters DigiRangers Allies Digimon *Gennai *Andromon *Centarumon *Leomon **SaberLeomon *Ogremon *Whamon *Piximon *Wizardmon *Elecmon Family *Ty & Kari's parents *Matt & TK's father *Matt & TK's mother *Sarah's mother *Mimi's parents *Jim Dunbar *Isaac's parents Villains *Parrotmon *Apocalymon **Devimon **Etemon/MetalEtemon ***Gazimon ***Datamon **Myotismon ***DemiDevimon ***Phantomon **Dark Masters ***MetalSeadramon ****Scorpiomon ****Divermons ***Puppetmon ****Cherrymon ****Garbagemons ***Machinedramon ****WaruMonzaemon ***Piedmon ****LadyDevimon *Diaboromon Other Digimon *Kuwagamon *Shellmon *Monochromon *Seadramon Arsenal *DigiMorpher **Crests Digimon System *Omnimon **WarGreymon ***MetalGreymon ****Greymon *****Agumon **MetalGarurumon ***WereGarurumon ****Garurumon *****Gabumon *Garudamon **Birdramon ***Biyomon *MegaKabuterimon **Kabuterimon ***Tentomon *Lillymon **Togemon ***Palmon *Zudomon **Ikkakumon ***Gomamon *MagnaAngemon **Angemon ***Patamon *Angewomon **Gatomon Episodes #And so it begins... #The Birth of the Orange DigiRanger #Blue DigiRanger #Sarah Gets Firepower #Violet DigiRanger's Electro Shocker #Green DigiRanger in Toy Town #Gray DigiRanger's Harpoon Torpedo #Evil Shows His Face #Subzero Ice Punch! #A Clue From The Digi-Past #The Dancing Digimon #DigiBaby Boom #The Legend of the DigiRangers #Departure for a New Continent #The Dark Network of Etemon #The Arrival of the Skull DigiRanger #The Crest of Sincerity #The Piximon Cometh #The Prisoner of the Pyramid #The Earthquake of the Metal DigiRanger #Home Away From Home #Forget About It! #The Were DigiRanger's Diner #No Questions, Please #Princess Karaoke #Sarah's Crest of Love #The Gateway To Home #It's All in The Cards #Return to Highton View Terrace #Almost Home Free #The Eighth DigiMorpher #Gatomon Comes Calling #Out of the Town #The Eighth DigiRanger Revealed #Flower Power #City Under Siege #Wizardmon's Gift #Prophecy #The Battle for Earth #Enter the Dark Masters #Sea-Sick & Tired #Under Pressure #Playing Games #Trash Day #The Ultimate Clash #Etemon's Comeback Tour #Ogremon's Honor #My Sister's Keeper #The Crest of Light #Joe's Battle #The Crest of Friendship #Piedmon's Last Jest #Now Apocalymon #The Fate of Two Worlds Movies *Power Rangers: Digital Monsters - The Movie See Also Category:Series Category:Reynoman